Wild Girl
by RamenLoverPixie
Summary: After the bandits killed her parents and almost her, Kong took her in. Sakura now is learning how to deal with her new lifestyle and to finally achieve her dream of being the greatest shinobi ever, but will things go as plan for her? Please just bare with it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, just using the characters, it was just a thought that came to me, so enjoy.**

A family of three who are regular wealthy merchant, that can almost match the ninjas clan's wealth, walks off to the Village hidden in the Cloud from the Leaf Village. The father was 32 years old, lean man with bright green with a shine that can rival an emeralds, black spiky hair, and a light tan skin. The mother was 30 years old, curvy body that was mostly muscle, long wavy pink hair, onyx eyes, and pale skin. Their daughter was 6 years old, has pink hair like her mother, green eyes that match her father's, and porcelain skin. She was smart for her age. At the age of five she claim that she knew what she wanted to be, her parents were happy thinking it would be a merchant like them. However she said she wanted to be a ninja, so she can protect all her love ones. This scared her parent for 1) they wanted her to have a full **long** life and 2) they needed someone to continue their business. They just brushed it off thinking it would last a week or two.

That did not happen, she kept pursuing it by buying books about anything and everything on the shinobi world, talking and befriending some of the higher rank shinobis and even becoming friends with the demon child and encouraging his dream to become Hokage, but they had enough when she came to them with an enrollment sheet to the ninja academy. So they said they were moving to the cloud village in hopes that she would stop all this nonsense of being a ninja.

They were in the middle of the forest, and have been for three in a half days, when they were ambushed by bandits. Her mother was huddled with her as her father was trying to defend them. He managed to kill one but they slit his throat, soon after, in front of them. Both screaming on top of there lungs, the mother soon takes after her husband in protecting their daughter as she scream for it all to stop. They didn't kill the mother once she started fighting, they were touching her. Soon the leader came and try to have his way with her. She called out to her precious baby girl telling her to close her eyes, while saying she loves her, but they soon ended up killing her.

The daughter's scream became louder as her world goes still, but then a roar pulled her back into reality. The roar that was heard made the forest go quite, that even the birds stop singing. Then stomping noises was heard getting closer to them. The bandits then turned to the six year old girl claiming that its her fault that the beast is awake now. As soon as the leader took one step at her he was stomp on by a big black fury fist, and soon the rest of the bandits were gone the same way.

Once it was all over she looked up at the beast that saved her. It was big, a good twenty five feet high, black fur everywhere, all muscle, was on all fours and had a scar on his left side of his face. It looked down at her tear stained face, its eyes soften on seeing her face. It went to eye level with her, half expecting her to run away from it. "Are you alright little one?" It was a masculine male voice.

The girl just in tears and ran to him as she cried for the lost of her parents and how scared she was of thoughts bad men. Once she was calm he ask her for her name.

"My name is Sakura Haruno Mr. Gorilla. I'm six years old, from the leaf village, and want to be a ninja." She smile at her last comment, the thought of being a ninja cheered her up a little.

Hearing this he laugh. "Well you want to be a ninja hu?" Seeing her head nod enthusiastically he laughed again. "Well Sakura since you are now an orphan, have nowhere to go, but wishes to be a ninja, I will teach you along with the others for I am a summoning apes for ninjas."

Hearing this made her excited but then got depress again. She looked at her dead parents then back at him with sorrowful eyes and a soft whisper that cracked. "Can I at least bury them before we leave, please?"

He did everything to bury them since Sakura was grieving and didn't have the muscle. He gave her time as she said good bye to them, tell them that everything is going to be okay cause Mr. Gorilla will take care of her and that she was still going to pursue her dream of being a ninja.

Once that was all done and had all her stuff, he took her by the hand and placed her on his right shoulder. "So do you have a name or should I call you Mr. Gorilla all the time." She giggled at the thought of it.

He face showed distaste at that and his voice went grumpy. "Don't you dare call me that. My name is Kong and I'm kind of like the head of the monkey and ape clan that ninjas use for summoning so show me some respect."

Sakura's face lit up by hearing this. "Really that's so cool I read about summoning animals. There's the dog, snake, frog, slug, birds, wolfs and tiger, but the wolf and tiger are rare since no one knows where to find them. However I don't remember any of them talking about an ape one, why is that?" In the end she looked at him with curiosity.

He looked away from her. "In time little one and you will know." He then looked back at her. "Anyways Sakura hang on tight I'm going to run." With that said and done everything around them was a blur with that speed. Taking breaks here and there, they made it to Kong's home in three hours.

The trees were becoming taller and bigger, bushes of all types and sizes were now everywhere, vines were coming down, sounds of different animals can be heard, and things were look a bit more dangerous, but she was with Kong so she was safe. There was a statue of a chimpanzee as they walk by, Sakura having no idea for its reason asked Kong. "Why is there statue of a monkey there?"

"Nice observing little one. There are status of every type of monkey near here. The more you see, then you know that you're near the portal." Kong explain.

Sakura didn't get to ask further since he made hand signs and they were in a in a totally different atmosphere then before. It looked the same but it was more calm, safe, kind of homey.

As they walked by, monkeys could be seen everywhere, but they all stop to stare once they saw Sakura with curiosity, some even with fear. Kong kept walking, all fours, to a platform, that seemed to be in the middle of their territory, with a cement ceiling, with pillars to support it, that had vines cover almost every inch of it. As they enter there was five sitting pads in a circle, Kong took one and place Sakura in the middle. "Sakura I will be calling the others to present you to them so I want you on your best behavior." He said in a stern voice.

"Hai, Kong-sama." She bowed, which surprised him a little of how well manner she is.

Once he was out of his shock he roared, which frighten her in surprise, and soon after puffs of smoke were on the sitting pads. After the smoke was gone monkeys took their place. There was another gorilla but with dark brown fur and such gentle eyes that reminded her of her mother, a baboon with a face of a mandrill, an orangutan, and an albino chimpanzee.

"Family I'd like you to meet Sakura. I will be taking her in and teaching her how to be a ninja." Kong said going straight to the point. "Will you take her as a student as well?"

Hearing this surprise them, they never thought Kong would take a human student. The baboon was the first to speak trying to make sense of this. "First Kong, where on earth did you get her, how old is she, and what about her family."

"Sakura is 6 years old, pretty damn smart too. However her parents... were killed by bandits. They were about to kill her when I killed them and that's where I found her." He answered and watched Sakura, she had dropped her head at the mention of her parents.

The albino chimpanzee then spoke making their full attention on him since he was the wisest of all. "Sakura do you really wish to be a ninja and if so why?"

Hearing this made her smile, she always did when thinking about her dreams as a ninja. "Yes and because I want to protect my village, the people in it, and my love ones. I may not have a family anymore doesn't mean I can't create a new one. I know it's not all rainbows and sunshine but to protect my loved ones then it's worth it."

This made everyone smile. The chimpanzee was the first you say yes then the dark brown gorilla, orangutan, and last the baboon. Kong then spoke. "Then it's official, we will teach Sakura. However, I will teach her for a year, but only for strength building, throwing kunai, shuriken and sendo needles, but she will go to Iroh for lessons. After the year is over she will do taijutsu with Rafiki, medic-nin with Kana, genjutsu with Louie and once I see that her chakr is fully developed I will teach you ninjutsu after that we will see what happens." Kong stated leaving no room for arguments.

"Hai." Sakura said. "But let me get this right. Kana-sensei, Ratfink-sensei, Louie-sensei, Iroh-sensei, and Kong-sensei, right?" She question as she pointed to the right ones.

"Correct little one. Now dismiss." Kong said as puffs of smoke took their places. He then placed her on his shoulder again as he walked out and climbed up the biggest tree. They reached nest of some type as Kong laid on it putting her next to her. "Sakura before I sleep I will tell something that you have to do. Since I am taking you in as a student, I want you to leave some of your culture and become one of us, that is why I am teaching you for a year first, to show you how to climb, walk, hunt, talk, eat, and live like us. You can still do your culture once in a while but I want you to learn like us, can you do that?"

Sakura took a moment before answering. "Alright Kong-sensei, I'll do it." She got up after that, walked towards him, snuggled in between his arm, and said in a drowsy voice. "Good night Kong and thank you, for everything." And she was out like a light.

Kong smiled at her, he liked her, thinking it was a good choice that he took her in, even after what had happen in the past.


	2. Chapter 2

It was as five o'clock in the flipping morning when Sakura was rudely woken up from a peaceful sleep. Kong was shaking her non stop until she woke up, which was after six rough shakes. She had questioned why she had to get up so early and Kong gave her an answer she didn't want to hear. "Sakura, you have pink hair and green eyes, you'll stick out like a banana, and to make it worse you're a girl so you will look fagil in the future. You have to work harder to be a great ninja so let's get started." He stated as Sakura was getting ready, however once she pulled out her spare clothes from her bag Kong stopped her. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Getting ready like you told me to."

"Well that's not how you're going to get ready anymore. You're a ninja in training so you need to be able to move at all times so no clothes anymore or shoes, anyways it goes along to what you agreed to last night."

"So you want me to train naked then?!" She question with a high voice and red face.

"I know you are a modest human so I got you bandages from Kana and she gave me this skirt in hopes you would feel comfortable."

Sakura awkwardly look at him until he turned around. She knew how to do rap herself cause she read it in a medic book. Once she was done with rapping her chest and bottom she looked at the skirt, that was basically a loincloth. It was just two red sheets with white on the edges that cover the front and back but not the sides. She walked up to Kong once she was done and climb on his back to start training.

He had taken her to a clearing told her that they would not be disturbed or watched. He was was first teaching her how to walk like them, she had manage to perfect in two hours and then he put weights on her ankles and wrists, each ten pounds. He made her run in all fours for thirty minutes and another thirty minutes on her two feet and when she thought it was all over he put ten more pounds on her. He said to try and keep up with him and that he wants her on all fours for the rest of the day and if she go up to walk on her two legs he wouldn't take her up the tree when they have to go to bed. Sakura called out about how unfair that was and if she can at least take a break before she tries to keep up with his 'walking', knowing she would have to run to catch up to him.

"The ninja life is unfair, people play dirty so you got to be ready for anything but you will take a break at Iroh's alright." He said as he got ready to 'walk'.

Sakura just groan but follow his example. After that he took of at slow pace, she caught up pretty well just only four steps away, so he speed it up a bit. They reached Iroh a little after that, he was in a temple like building that had vines cover it as well. As they enter she saw lots of books and scrolls of different size and soon the albino chimpanzee came in view. Kong spoke as he saw him. "Morning lroh, I've done with Sakura's training for the morning, so I will leave her with you now. Tell me if she's not walking on all of her fours. I am going hunting for breakfast do you want anything?"

"Anything will be fine Kong." Iroh said as he examine Sakura. She was on all fours facing him but turned to Kong, smiled, and waved bye to him, then turned back at him and said morning Iroh-sensei. _'This girl sure is full of surprises'_ , they all thought her would still be grieving about her parents and afraid of them, but nope here she was smiling at him. He wasn't the wisest of all without being curious, but he knew when to be curious and when not to ask things, but with Sakura he couldn't tell. So he took the risk. "Little one are you not afraid of us, are you not grieving?"

Her eyes went sorrowful and she had a small smile. "Yes sensei I'm grieving but I know my parents don't want me sad for the rest of my life, they probably wanted me to continue their merchant but I dream of being a ninja, and I'm not afraid of you guys cause when Kong first looked at me his eyes were so gentle and he gave me this opportunity and when he first introduce you guys he said family which mean I can trust you all."

He look pleased with her answer, but he had another question. "So why are you on all fours and have little cloths on?"

Sakura blushed at that remark. "Well Kong said that since I am his student now he wants me to forget my culture for now and learn his and that since I am a ninja in training I need to be able to move with easy access."

"Ah, so he wants you to be like us. Well I know what to teach you now. Sakura you will learn how to read body language and our sound. We all do it so we don't have to talk, especially when humans are around, and after, we will see how high your reading is." Iroh said and then a puff of smoke was in his place, when it all clear Iroh was there but only the size of a full grown man.

"Whoa, how did you do that Iroh-sensei?!"

"Child, all five of us can change, we can become smaller or bigger. We mostly go bigger in serious battles."

"Whoa, that's so cool Iroh-sensei."

As the years past, Sakura became very close to the five heads, however she was the most closest too Kong, she even call him father at times. She manage to get Kong and Kana together after her seventh birthday, which pleased them and the whole clan. She was able to lift anything under two hundred and seventy five pounds on each wrist and ankle with no problems. As well as walk, climb, hunt, talk, understand body language, and have instinct like the rest of the monkeys and apes fluently by the age of seven. Along the second year some of the other monkeys and apes, slowly, accepted her as one of them which pleased the big five. Since she was a fast learner she was able to master her senseis skill after three years, instead of three and a half years (so she would be ten). Kong had announced soon after that it was time to find out her elements. It was as a surprise to find out she had two; lightning and earth. However, after Kana examine her chakra core she said that there might be another one forming. Kong then thought her all he knew of those two elements and she manage to master it before she was eleven, as he had hoped.

On her eleventh birthday Kong decided that it was time. It was a celebration everyone was at and Louie was the host since he through the greatest parties. However, once it was over, they met in the meeting room and there was a serious atmosphere around them. Kong was the first to speak in what seemed forever to Sakura. "Do you remember the first time we met and you had ask why the monkey and ape clan was not heard of?" Seeing her head nod curiously he began again. "Well that is because we were betrayed by humans. When my father was head a human came to us asking to be a student. They took him in and thought him all they could, but when they couldn't teach him anymore he grew angry saying that there is that they're just hiding it. The argument grew violent and in the end he manage to kill Rafiki's mother and my father but in the end he died, but we never trusted humans again. That was almost two hundred years ago, but when I saw you... You were just a child and could easily die and then I thought we could teach you not to be like those kind of humans, power hungry, greedy people. So I took you in and I have never been so happy to have."

Sakura had a little tear come down in the corner of her eye as she ran to him and hug him saying thank you a million times. After she had calm down he took the chance to take lead again. "Sakura another reason you're here is to make a contract with you."

Sakura grow surprise at this, she never thought she would make a contract with them, since she saw them as family. When a scroll came to view, Kong open it to see it was blank, so she would be the first. She signed it and it was official. However, a gloomy atmosphere came this time and Iroh took lead this time. "Sakura you have been living with us for five years now, and we have nothing to teach at the moment but we think it's time that you go back to your culture, to your village, so you can be the greatest ninja ever. You can take one monkey or ape with you if you like to, and we would like updates once in a while."

Sakura grow quiet, she knew this was coming some day, but she just didn't want to go. She gave a sigh before speaking with hope. "Okay, but can we all sleep together before I leave, please?"

They all agree with amusement at the puppy dog face she pulled, so they slept in the meeting room with her for one last time before she left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Please Enjoy! Ja Ne~**

It was five in the morning when they woke up. Thanks to Kong, Sakura permanently got in the habit of waking up at early hours. She was checking to see if she has everything before she left, but she thought of who to take with her. She had become close friends with every monkey and ape in the clan but to choose one would be hard, in the end she chose Zero, an albino spider monkey.

Once she was certain that she has everything before she leave she got ready. She had her waist long pink hair in a tight french braid, bandage wrapped around her chest, bottom and right thigh, red loincloth that stopped at mid thigh, her pouch on the thigh and hips and, surprisingly, ninja shoes.

She found Zero on one of his usual place, alone, sitting on the stone and looking out on the lake. Since he was albino he was treated like an outsider, so he would have to work harder for thing, but he was always put down by others if he did something better then them. However, cause of that he was her first friend in the very beginning.

Sakura was quiet as she could be and sneaking up behind him, saying 'boo' in a low voice, watching him fall to the floor with fear. She laugh at his reaction and Zero got mad. "For the five years we've been friends I still can't tell when you're about to sneak up on me."

"You just need to work harder on that, anyways I came here to tell you something." She said looking at him for his full attention. "I'm leaving soon and the five said I can take only one from the clan with me and I chose you. Do you want to come with me?"

He had a blank face, meaning he was thinking. "Saku-chan you are my first, only and true friend I'll go anywhere with you."

She smiled at him, yup she made a good choice of choosing him. "Thank you Zero-kun, well then do you need anything before we leave."

He shook his head and they took off, with him on her shoulder, to meet the heads. When they made it, they were already waiting for her to say their goodbyes for now.

On her first part of her travel she stop at the near by village for direction to Suna. It took her two days to reach it. But along the way Zero question her. "I thought you said you lived in the leaf village, not the sand village?"

"Good memory Zero. I do but when I was traveling with my family we stayed there for two weeks and a made a friend there. I would like to meet him before I go to the leaf village."

"What's his name?"

"Gaara."

 **.**

 **.**

Once she got through the gates she walked to the park, where she first met him, in hopes that he might be there. He wasn't there so she took shelter on a tree near by, then a thought came to mind. Kong had taught her how to create a chakra map, but in her theory that if she makes the map and find her target, she can give him a signal that he can only feel.

Meanwhile, Gaara was with his siblings and Baki to do some training, he just glare at everything while training with them. He was stuck in his thoughts about why was he here, he doesn't need training he already knows these thing, and if he might kill another assassin, for its been awhile since he has, when he felt a chakra, it seems to be calling for him. He left in swirl of sand, which his company didn't expect and thought he had finally snap and was going to kill them, but when he left they gave a sigh of relief.

Gaara appeared at the park by a tree when he heard a voice up in the tree. "Wow, it work! I found Gaara, yes!"

He heard this voice before he just can't place it and then a person jump down. His eyes widen a bit, but it was gone as soon as it came, but not to Sakura's eyes. She was his first friend back when he was five, her parents were merchants and were staying here for two week, but those were the best two weeks of his life. When she had to leave she said that she would try and see him again, if she could, that they will see the each other again when they both become ninjas, and she hugged him before she left. He couldn't forget her cause of her natural pink hair, beautiful green eyes, and she was the first and only person to have given him physical contact. She spoke again which surprisingly calms him. "Its been a while Gaara, but your still taller then me. How have you been."

Gaara was clueless, he doesn't interact with people at all, not since his uncle try to kill him. He just nodded, which made her frown. "Have you grown more shy or less talkative in the time Gaara, and where's my hug."

Gaara just stood there looking at her with curiosity. She sigh mumbling that she has to do everything, as she walked up to him with open arms. He went so still when she touch him, it's been years since he received a hug from her. It was comforting, just like he remembered, he then awkwardly put his arms around her. He frown when she pull away, the warmth she gave him, that's why he always hug her whenever he got the chance when they were five. She had a smile on her face but then went to a frown. "Hey Gaara-kun, do you think we can go somewhere private, we're getting a lot of stares."

He looked around and indeed they were getting looks from people. Most were fear and hatred towards him, and the others were fear and sorrow for Sakura. He took her hand and the sand took them away to his room. She took refuge on the bed where she pulled out Zero from her bag, he stayed on her lap the whole time, and Gaara just stood looking a bit clueless.

Sakura then ask if anything had happened to him during the time, he went still. He didn't want to tell her of how he change into a bloodthirsty monster. She got the hint and ask about his tattoo, he froze again. She sigh and telling him if he had any questions for her.

"How was cloud, did you go to ninja academy there or did your parents not let you?"

She had a sad small smile. "I never went to clouds. A few days into our traveling bandits came and killed my parents, Kong saved me in time and took me in and trains me to be a ninja."

He grow quiet but then more questions came in his head. "Is he here with you?"

"No he's one of the heads in the clan, but I took Zero with me."

"What clan?"

"It's a summoning monkey and ape clan. They trained me and taught me their lifestyle, so if I walk on all fours or do something humans wouldn't do its a habit."

He saw no lies in her, so he believed it. "Why are you dressed like that?"

She had a confused face. "What do you mean, these are my clothes. Kong said that since I'm a ninja I need to move freely and cloths get in the way, besides its also one of their lifestyle."

"Well Sakura, with you dressed like that you'll catch the wrong attention, I think I have an old fishnet shirt and ninja pants." Gaara then looked for the items, he really didn't want his only friend being called names for the way she dress or getting that kind of attention. He gave them to her and she put Zero on his shoulder. She took off her loincloth in front of him and Gaara had a little blush on his cheek as he turn. However, he turn back when he heard ripping noises, she was making them shorts and got a view of her back in the process, he turned back and acted like he saw nothing.

Arms wrapped around him as he heard a thank you, he liked the feeling. She then went back to the bed with him follow close by. He had one question he wanted to know badly. "How long will you be staying?"

"I was thinking of just tonight since I have nowhere to go, most likely sleep on the tree at the park since I have no money."

"You can sleep here, and if you need anything I'll get it for you." He said like a child again, hoping on things that could probably not happen because he's a monster after all.

"Okay Gaara, but I'll try not to be a burden."

He hugged her like he did when they were five years old and she hugged back. That's why he like her, she never saw him as a monster but as a child that has been neglected and abused. Her stomach then growl and she smile sheepishly. "Do you have anything we can eat, by any chance Gaara-kun."

He smiled like he used to do and took her hand to the kitchen. "I'll have something for us."

After they ate the front door open and close and his siblings came walking in on them talking, with Zero checking Gaara's head and a smiling. He went completely emotionless at their arrival and just looked at them, he then took Sakura's hand and walked to his room, as she waved bye to them.

"Who were they Gaara?"

"My siblings, Temari is the eldest and Kankuro is my older brother."

"Oh that's nice to have siblings I always want some, but then the whole thing happen so yeah. Um Gaara-kun... I was wondering before we go to bed if we can eat ice cream, its been forever since I've had some."

"Sure Sakura, anything for you." He smiled and took her hand again to walk back to the kitchen, with Zero still on his head.

His siblings watched with fearful eyes as he sat her on on the other end of the table and walked back to the kitchen. They wanted to ask if she was alright, if he harmed her, and how does she know him. However he walked back in before they could question her, her face brighten up as she saw him come in with a bowl of strawberry ice cream and Zero with a banana.

"Thank you Gaara-kun. Zero did you say thank you?" He nodded and took his place next to Sakura offering her a piece of banana which she took.

Gaara and Sakura shared the ice cream in peace, ignoring his sibling's stares, when she spoke again. "I think I'll stay for five days and then I'll leave, so I won't be a burden."

"But that's too soon. Maybe you can stay in Suna, you can be a ninja here." He said in a monotone but his eyes show that he was sad that she would be leaving too soon. His siblings were acting like they weren't paying attention but they were, especially since they rarely hear Gaara talk.

"That's a tempting offer Gaara-kun, but here is not my homeland. If they don't take me as a ninja I'll come back here, okay?" He gave a small nod.

Temari couldn't take it anymore she wanted to know she she was. "Gaara how's your friend."

He looked at her and his brother to see curiosity in both their eyes, but with a little of fear as well, but after what Sakura said about wanting siblings he should at least try to be nice to them. "This is my friend Sakura from when I was five. Her family were merchants and stayed here for a while, but we became friends during the time. She came here to see me before she goes off on her journey back home."

"Do you plan on showing her around, or taking her to the ninja store cause Kankuro and I have to get supplies from there, do you guys want to come with us."

Sakura face show excitement. "Can we go Gaara-kun, I've never been in a ninja store before?!"

"Sure thing Sakura. What time would we be leaving?"

Temari and Kankuro look at each other thinking for a minute and then turn back to him. "Seven in the morning."

"Sounds find. Come on Gaara-kun let's go to bed." She took his hand and dragged him to his room.

Sakura snuggled up to him with Zero laying on her stomach, she was out like a light as he watched her. He 'slept' a little but just couldn't focus, he was absorbing her warmth she gave him.


End file.
